


You Keep A Calendar Of What?!

by idk_what_username_to_use



Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_what_username_to_use/pseuds/idk_what_username_to_use
Summary: Winston wanted to get to know Aly. He may have said too much.
Relationships: Winston Bishop/Aly Nelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	You Keep A Calendar Of What?!

Winston turned around to look at Aly. He looked at her filling out her paperwork. He knew he wanted to talk to her, but he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Hey Aly”

Aly looked up from her paperwork with a glare.

“What Winston?”

Winston had no idea what to say, he hadn’t planned it out. His head was spinning and he said the first thing that came to mind.

“My cat has a cute yawn.”

Winston mentally slapped himself while Aly intensified her glare.

“What?”

“My cat has a cute yawn, when tired.”

“And how does this relate to police work?”

“It doesn’t.”

Aly glared so much her eyes looked like they were going to shoot out.

“Keep conversations work related Winston.”

“Okay.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winston was still made at himself for his failed conversation with Aly. But, he still worked hard and came up with an idea. 

Winston walked to his desk and turned to look at Aly.

“Ugh, what is it Winston?”

“Where are you from?”

“How is that work related?”

“Um, because uh.”

Aly could tell he hadn’t thought it through.

“Because, um, if you die w-we need to tell your family.”

Winston and Aly froze, both shocked by what Winston said.

“I’m just going to go…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winston still had an idea, but he was almost certain it would fail.

“Hey Aly.”

Aly didn’t look up from her work.

“What Winston?”

“My roommate, Jess, has her monthly thing coming, and I was wondering what you think I should do to make it less uncomfortable.”

Aly looked up from her work cautiously.

“How do you know it’s coming up?”

“Because it’s a few days away.”

“Yeah, but how do you know it’s a few days away?”

Winston then knew he was in trouble.

“Well, I have a calendar type thing.”

Aly’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

“You keep a calendar of what?!”

“It’s not for a bad reason, I can know when she needs extra help.”

“That’s… that's horrible.”

“It’s so I can help her.”

“That’s still so messed up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after getting a memory of Winston keeping track of Jess's cycle and wondered *what would Aly think about this?*


End file.
